Chocolate Oblivion
by Margret Esmerelda Note Spelling
Summary: Xaldin catches Demyx in the kitchen and dicovers his subordinate has hidden depths.


_Author's Note: Long time reader/writer, first time poster. I don't have a profile up yet; I'm lazy ; Anywho, this is apparently waht happens when you watch Food Network inbetween playing KHII. No pairings, just a bit of fun._

_Warnings: None really, although Demyx has to smacked out hysterics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts I, II, CoM, or Easy Mac. Nor do I own the song Demyx sings, "Dream Dreams" is the theme of NiGHTS into Dreams one of the most awesome games ever created. I don't own NiGHTS either, that belongs to Sonic Team. All Hail Sonic Team!_

Chocolate Oblivion

Xaldin made his way moodily to kitchen. He was a bit earlier than usual today since he had no idea what to make for dinner that night. Superior had forbidden him to make macaroni and cheese again, which was a problem since, as far as Xaldin could tell, mac and cheese was the only thing Roxas would eat that wasn't frozen and on a stick.

Not for the first time Xaldin wondered how Sora, a kid who'd eat the food in Wonderland of all places, could have a Nobody that was such a finicky eater.

He was just about to push open the door when he heard it. Singing. In the kitchen. There was someone in _his _kitchen, and they were _singing._

Technically the kitchen was for everyone's use, it was by unspoken consensus that it was the Whirlwind Lancer's domain. If asked, Xaldin couldn't have said why this should be, except that things had just developed this way.

Of the original six, he was the only one who had any cooking talent.

Lexaeus's interest in culinary pursuits began and ended with his own recipes for protein shakes. Zexion had absolutely no interest at all in cooking and was perfectly content to let Xaldin feed him. Sometimes, if he was hungry enough, he made instant ramen.

Vexen was capable of cooking if you gave him a very clear recipe to follow, but the rest of the Organization was of the opinion, so eloquently stated by Axel, "I'd rather eat my own foot than anything that weirdo dishes up."

Xigbar was just smart enough to know how bad he was at cooking, and had just enough conscience not to inflict his attempts on others. He had, however mastered the microwave, which was more than could be said for Xemnas. The man who had devised a way of creating a new world using Kingdom Hearts' power was incapable of operating a toaster.

So Xaldin did the cooking and the newer members just followed the other's lead. Saix didn't care as long as he didn't have to cook. Xaldin ejected Axel from the kitchen on a regular basis. He did, Xaldin grudgingly conceded, have some talent when it came to grilling, but after replacing the range for the third time in one week, the Flurry of Dancing Flames had been regulated to the garden, with a Webber, chimney starter, and the strict instructions that he was not allowed to use them, even outside, without Demyx nearby as a sort of living fire extinguisher.

Xaldin had no idea if Demyx could cook. The Melodious Nocturne was terrified of him. If he ever came to kitchen it was only when he absolutely certain Xaldin wouldn't be there.

Luxord's cooking was generally edible. If Xaldin was away on a mission he took over feeding the Organization. But like everything else he did, it was a gamble. The others sorely regretted the days when he lost.

Marluxia held firmly to the belief that the lord of the castle does NOT cook. Larxene occasionally tried whenever the fancy took her, but the results were always toxic. She couldn't tell salt from sugar and what's more, had the bad habit of presenting it as a "gift" to the luckless Nobody who happened to the nearest. The victim was often Marluxia, so there was some doubt as to whether she actively trying to kill him. It wasn't as if anyone else would have eaten her cooking, willingly anyway, unless you counted Luxord when he was in the mood to play Russian roulette. As for Roxas, Number XIII appeared to survive on nothing but Easy Mac™ and ice cream.

So Xaldin was considerably surprised to hear singing in the kitchen. Half expecting Axel (even though he didn't smell any smoke yet), he took great care entering the kitchen, just incase there was a massive fireball waiting for him inside. But there was no sign of the pyro. Instead, at the far end of the kitchen, singing along with the radio, was Demyx.

Xaldin stood still watching the scene. Demyx had made a little workstation for himself. What he was actually doing was a bit of a mystery, although the room smelled strongly of chocolate.

Demyx was enjoying himself and for some reason, he didn't want to spoil that just yet. If nothing else, he wanted to find out exactly what the younger Nobody was doing before he chased him out. He wondered if he could get closer without the alerting the other to his presence.

Hah! What was he thinking? This was Demyx. _Of course_ he could get closer without being noticed. The kid was totally wrapped up in his project and his little song about dreams. He'd just sang that he wanted "to see you standing there."

I highly doubt it, Xaldin thought to himself. Demyx was terrified of the Whirlwind Lancer. He'd probably go into shock the moment he saw him. As he got closer he noticed that the Melodious Nocturne wasn't wearing standard Org issue. Well, he had the pants and the boots, but had exchanged the coat in favor of a dark blue chef's jacket and was wearing a bandana over his hair. He was still oblivious to the other's presense.

Melodious is right. He can certainly carry a tune, Xaldin thought idly. As he crept closer, Demyx reached the bridge of the song:

…_The stars above light the way,_

_only for you and I._

_I'm so glad I've found the one_

_I've been looking for…_

"Why thank you Demyx. How very flattering."

Xaldin swore the younger man leapt a foot in air. To his further surprise he came down snarling.

"Dammit Axel! I told you not to…to….to…" he trailed off as he realized just who had snuck up behind him.

Xaldin had heard the phrase "going all buggy-eyed" before and had thought it was an exaggeration. Demyx was proving him wrong. He could see the whites all around the sea green irises. All the color had completely drained from his face, which only accentuated the smear of chocolate on his nose. Xaldin frowned in concern.

"You're not going to spontaneously turn into a Dusk on me are you?" he asked.

"Xa…Xa…Xa…" the other stuttered. He was visibly trembling.

"Calm down Demyx." If anything the shaking became more violent. Xaldin was really starting to worry. The Nocturne's face really was almost as pale as a Dusk's. He hadn't realized Demyx was _this _afraid of him.

He grabbed Demyx by the shoulder and brought his other hand around in an arc, striking him, open-handed, across the face. The radio spilled music into the silence between the two Nobodies.

Demyx looked stunned, but at least he was breathing normally again. He brought a hand up, gingerly touching the growing red mark on his cheek.

"Xa-Xaldin?" he finally managed. The older man sighed with relief.

"Sorry about that. I thought for a minute you really were going to turn into a Dusk."

"I, er, I…I'll get out of your way," Demyx muttered turning away. Xaldin huffed in annoyance. The other flinched.

"I wasn't planning on making Nocturne kebobs for dinner you know." Demyx half turned back.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Was it funny?"

"Not really."

"Then no." Xaldin peered over the other's shoulder. Demyx had been working on one of the marble counters. It looked as though he'd been pouring different colors of chocolate into odd shapes. Odd shapes that were somehow very familiar.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Demyx flinched again.

"Nothing."

"That looks like chocolate."

"Just messing around." He reached over and turned off the radio. Xaldin caught sight of a sketch and snatched it before Demyx could grab it.

Ah, now he saw why the pieces seemed so familiar. The sketch was of plans for a scale model of Castle Oblivion.

"Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever possessed you to build a chocolate castle?"

The Nocturne grimaced. "Saix told me to find another hobby or else he'd be forced to do something really unpleasant with my sitar."

Xaldin nodded absently as he looked at the sketches. Saix's room was next door to Demyx's. "That sounds like him," he remarked.

"And I saw all those competitions on FoodTV. You know we get so many channels…"

He nodded again, remembering how that came about. When Xemnas had tasked his second in command to find an easier method of gaining information about the various worlds, the Free Shooter had installed premium, HD satellite TV in every room of Castle Oblivion. Xemnas had not been amused.

"…and well it looked like fun. And I figured if I could make a guitar out of wood I could make one out of chocolate—"

Xaldin's head snapped up. "Wait a minute. _You _can _make_ a _guitar_?"

Demyx gave him a cool look. "Yes I can. I can make and play most string instruments. Water is a very helpful element when it comes to shaping wood."

"How do you know how to…" Xaldin stopped when he saw the sea colored eyes take on a definite tidal wave look. When you spent all your time with other Nobodies you quickly learned there were some questions you just didn't ask, especially since you couldn't answer them yourself.

"Right, right, sorry. Forget I mentioned it." Demyx looked taken aback. His superior had apologized to him. Xaldin smiled inwardly. Like many of the other members, he didn't really want to push Demyx. Water was capable of massive destruction when angered, more so than any other element. So it was just as well that Demyx was so passive.

He tapped his chin as he studied the plans. "This is pretty elaborate," he said, "Do you really think you can do it?"

Demyx who had been staring mournfully at the not yet set pieces gave him a sharp look.

"I made a chocolate Olympus two weeks ago and that came out alright."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow, impressed but not willing to admit it.

"What happened to it?"

"Axel and Roxas ate it."

"I should have guessed," Xaldin sighed rolling his eyes, remembering the sugar-fueled mayhem the two had caused. An idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know if Roxas ever eats anything that even remotely resembles real food?" Demyx thought for a moment.

"Well…"

"Yes?" Xaldin prompted.

"Last week he ate calamari, but I don't know if it counts."

Xaldin frowned. "Why not?"

"Wee-eell, you see, I ordered it before he and Axel got there, and he thought they were onion rings and, ate, like, half the basket before Axel told him it was really squid and, er…"

"And?"

"He turned this really odd shade of green and, umm…"

"Well?"

"Um, let's just say that Axel and I felt really bad about it gave the waiter a big tip for putting up with us."

"I see."

"Yeah, and now he won't eat anything deep fried either. Sorry."

The Whirlwind Lancer groaned, "What WILL he eat?"

"Chicken is good. And turkey. So Axel and I thought any kind of poultry would be okay, but we took him to this Chinese place once and he absolutely refused to eat the Peking duck for some reason."

"Oh well," Xaldin sighed, "it's a start. Tell you what."

Demyx looked up from the pieces of his castle. "What?"

"You tell me what that brat'll eat, and I'll let you in here to build Chocolate Oblivion, whenever you feel like it."

Demyx brightened. "You mean it?'

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. On two conditions."

Sea colored eye' s narrowed. "What?"

"I get to see it before Disastrous Dou and get first dibs on deconstruction."

Demyx gave him a brilliant smile. "Deal."

"Oh and Demyx?"

"Huh?"

"You have chocolate on you nose."

Fin.

_Well, what do you think? Let me know! Pretty Please!_


End file.
